The invention relates to an undergarment for women, and more particularly to a brassiere which incorporates two breast cups in one for enhanced breast support and appearance in a natural manner.
Previously, breast enhancement brassieres have been provided such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,098,330; 2,897,821; 2,863,460; and 2,621,328. Other constructions for a brassiere having padded breast cups for breast enhancement are also known in the art. For example, one popular brassiere incorporates breast pads in the bottom of the breast cups which form a shelf support that lifts the breast upwardly to enhance cleavage. In particular, these brassieres are worn by women having small breasts who wish to enhance their appearance without resorting to surgical techniques, such as breast implants. In effect, the lower shelf padding fills the breast cup forcing the breast up and outward to enhance appearance. The padding of such brassieres may be a polyester used to make a fiberfill or a foam insert.
The above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,330 seeks to improve on the known breast enhancement brassieres, namely the shortcomings of foam insert and fiberfill materials, to provide a long lasting structure which enhances breast cleavage. The invention proposes using a combination of foam and polyfill padding between three layers in each breast cup. As with previous breast enhancing brassieres, the breast cups incorporating the different padding and inserts are constructed as one piece. Thus the breast enhancing capabilities of the brassieres are limited. In addition, the one piece constructions often result in the breast cups moving away from the body and breast during certain body movements. In the case of a small breasted woman wearing the brassiere for enhancement, this often results in the breast being exposed resulting in embarrassment. For example, when leaning forward, particularly when wearing low cut apparel, it is likely that the breast cups will move away from the body revealing that the woman is wearing a breast enhancing brassiere. In addition, the previous brassieres having been mainly for small breasted women and have done nothing to enhance the support and appearance of large breasted women.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a breast enhancement and support brassiere which provides a natural appearance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a breast enhancement and support brassiere which may be adjusted in a variety of breast enhancement and support configurations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a breast enhancing and support brassiere having a pair of breast cups wherein each breast cup includes an inner and outer cup for independent support wherein the inner cup may be adjusted to remain firmly against the breast curing body movement such as leaning forward.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a breast enhancing and support brassiere wherein each breast cup includes separate inner and outer cups which may be adjusted individually for a desired enhancement of breast cleavage and fullness.